


21

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 21 - "You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.“





	21

The room was full of anger, Derek’s loft that was previously occupied by Scott’s pack was now empty besides the werewolf and his girlfriend, who was as stubborn as he was. 

They stared each other down, Derek’s jaw slack and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

“Do you even trust me?” Her voice was rivalled only by the growl that emitted from Derek’s throat. His eyes seemed to darken as he grabbed her and forced her under him on the couch. This wasn’t anything new. 

“ _Should_  I trust you?” He asked, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I don’t know, do you want to continue dating a human who is the  _only thing keeping you alive_  half the time because you’re always starting fights?” She smirked at him and he laughed before kissing her.

“You know, just for the record, you’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.” She whispered against his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Derek pulled back, a whine leaving her mouth because  _how dare_  he get her this sexually frustrated and then pull away. 

“What’s your point of view then?” 

“Isaac kissed me, and between us, you’re a much better kisser.” She wiggled her wrists from his hands and she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. 

“Well, in that case I’m not mad at you anymore.” He slid his tongue across her bottom lip. “But I’m going to beat Isaac’s ass when we are done here.” He grabbed her and carried her to his bed. 


End file.
